callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All or Nothing (Ghosts)/Transcript
Intro Hesh: In the event a Ghost is killed, his remains are placed face down, with his head pointed in the direction of his home. His weapon next to him. We do it this way, so that when our fallen are taken to the other side...they can watch over us...and keep an eye on our enemy. Dad was gone. Nothing could change that. But Logan and I... We were still here. The Federation was still here. Rorke was still here. This war wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Goodbye, Dad. I'll never take your place, but I'll die trying to fill it. Gameplay The view shows an overhead view of the US carrier fleet heading towards South America. Two helicopters are preparing to land on the carrier USS Liberator. Phantom Two-Two: USS Liberator, this is Phantom Two-Two on final approach. Command: Copy Phantom Two-Two, you are cleared for landing. Deck is prepped. A view of the inside of the helicopter is shown. Merrick and Hesh can be seen inside the helicopter. Hesh: Merrick, we've gotta go after him! I want Rorke! Merrick: Negative, Hesh. The Federation satellites are moving into position. If they go live, the Feds can strike targets anywhere on the globe. A view of the Federation Ground Array in the Atacama Desert in Chile. A view of the Federation's LOKI satelites are also shown. Hesh: So what's the plan? Merrick: We risk everything we have left, including our last carrier, and we take it straight into the heart of Federation territory. We hit them on the ground and we hit them in the sky. It's all or nothing. The view switches to Logan's view, inside the carrier, together with Merrick, Hesh and Riley. Merrick: When the assault starts we need a Ghost team on the ground. Hesh: We'll be ready. Merrick: And you'll be leading this one, Hesh. Hesh: You're not coming? Merrick: I'll be in Elias's seat coordinating your resources. Your father was a great man, a great leader. He saw the same potential in both of you. Merrick picks up a mask with the iconic skull pattern of Elias and gives it to Logan. The mournful Walker son takes it out of tradition. Merrick: Here. Logan, this belonged to him. Hesh: (to Riley) Sorry boy, your job's done. You're going with Merrick. Merrick: He'll be safe. The screen fades to black. DAYS LATER Announcement: All callsigns, Federation forces have entered our airspace. Report to your stations. Launching alert 5 aircraft to intercept. Hesh: Showtime. Logan puts on Elias's Ghost mask and arms his MR-28. "All or Nothing" July 5th – 08:18:48 U.S.S. Liberator, Pacific Ocean Hesh: We've got to help them clear the deck, then find transportation to the Ground Array. Command: We are being boarded! Repeat - all hands to stations, we are being boarded! Hesh: If they get their satellites operational, they can hit us anytime, anywhere. They'll wipe us out. We've got to hold them off and deliver the invasion force. They come up to the flight deck of the carrier. Several aircraft are being deployed to engage enemies. Hesh: Tangos on deck! Command: Hornets are in the air. I repeat, Hornets are in the air. They engage enemies on the flight deck of the carrier. Hesh: Osprey's at the rear elevator! Let's clear a path! They reach the Osprey. More enemies drop in from helicopters. Hesh: Enemies landing on the rear deck! The Osprey begins to taxi while they engage the enemies. They clear the enemies. Hesh: Regroup on me! The Osprey begins to take off. Hesh: How long until the Osprey is up and functional? Cpl. Weaver: We're loading her now, she'll be airborne and ready in two mikes. Hesh: Grab the targeting controls! We need to direct the drops! Logan picks up the Osprey's targeting controls. The Osprey can be seen being loaded with missiles. Cpl. Weaver: She'll come back around on tight runs, just be ready to mark those targets. Hesh: We need transport to join the assault force before hitting the Ground Array. Cpl. Weaver: Yes, sir. Choppers are inbound but it'll be ten plus before... Hesh: Just get me that transport. Cpl. Weaver goes to get some transport. The Osprey is loaded and takes off. Command: All squads, we have incoming Federation zodiacs to the north. Hesh: Logan, get to the side of the ship! Let's go! They're trying to board the ship! Take out the zodiacs! Enemy zodiacs launch grappling hooks to try to get on the ship. Titan 3-1: Ordnance is loaded. Osprey is ready for take off. Hesh: Tangos climbing up thse side of the ship! Command: Osprey is one minute out. Be advised, ten plus enemy water craft approaching the Carolina from the East. Hesh: Take out those ropes! Command: All squads, additional Federation forces incoming from the north. Hesh: Take out the zodiacs! Titan 3-1: Hostile gunboats incoming. Hesh: Cut the ropes! Don't let them on deck! Titan 3-1: Titan Three-One is ready for a bombing run on your mark. Hesh: Logan, call in the Osprey and target those boats! Command: Copy, Three-One. Titan 3-1: Titan Three-One inbound. Let's light 'em up. Logan uses the Osprey to take out several enemy targets. Command: Eight plus hits, nice job Three-One. Titan 3-1: Good run, coming back around. Titan 3-1 is in position. Titon: Multiple boats confirmed hit. Logan stops using the Osprey as it goes back around for another run. Sgt. Rousseau: Hell yeah! Hesh: More zodiacs incoming! Take out the zodiacs! The Osprey is in position. Titan 3-1: Titan Three-One is online, making our approach. Hesh: Logan, use the Osprey to clear out those forces! Titan 3-1:Beginning our run. Command: Understood, Three-One. Titan 3-1: Titan Three-One coming in hot. Mark the targets. Command: All squads be, advised, a Federation gunship is in the AO. Sgt Rosseau: Gunship above us! Yankee 1-1, Fed gunship is hammering the Carolina! Re-tasking your squad! Logan stops using the Osprey/it is destroyed. Hesh: We've got to get the missile launcher online, and take down that gunship! They run towards the missile launcher. Suddenly a missile hits the deck and knocks them down. Hesh: We need to get off the deck! Get out of the open, follow me! They slide down the hole in the deck and reach the missile launcher platform. They kill the enemies on the missile launcher platform. Hesh: Grab the rig and paint the targets. I'll cover you. Logan pulls a body off the controller and uses it. Hesh: There it is! Federation gunship! Target the gunship! Logan fires missiles at the gunship but it deploys flares. Hesh: Federation gunship has deployed flares! The gunship is circling around. Concentrate on those choppers! USS Carolina: (unclear) We can't take another hit like that! Hull breach! Hull breach! (unclear). This is Carolina, (unclear). We need air support! Command: Sending rescue teams to you, Carolina. USS Carolina: (unclear) We can't take another hit or we'll go offline! Command: Roger that. Attempting to reroute air support. USS Carolina: Hull is compromised! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Hesh: Hind incoming right! Take out the choppers! Hind incoming left! Logan uses the missile launcher to take out the Hinds. Hesh: The gunship is making another run! Gunship to the right! Command: We've lost communication with the Carolina. Logan fires missiles at the gunship and damages but it is still flying. Hesh: Good hit! The gunship is damaged! Logan continues to engage Hinds. Hesh: The gunship is making another run! Gunship to the right! Logan fires missiles at the gunship again. This time it is hit and goes down. Command: Federation gunship is down, repeat Federation gunship is down. Logan stops using the missile launcher. Command: Transports are away and inbound to the Ground Array. Hesh: Nice shooting, Logan. The Carrier is safe. Time to join the main assault. The gunship can be seen going down above. Hesh: Command, have you got our ride? Command: Affirmative. Viper-Six inbound. They climb the ladder back up to the deck. Command: NORAD has multiple inbound RODs entering the atmosphere! The satellites are operational! All hands, brace for impact. Alert, impact... The control tower is hit by a kinetic rod from the LOKI space station. The carrier begins to capsize. Hesh: Head for that incoming chopper! They run to a chopper. Aircraft begin to slide around them. Hesh: Go, go, go! Tower's coming down! The tower falls. A crewman is crushed by the tower. Hesh: To your right! Look out for that Osprey! An Osprey slides down from their right. Hesh: Watch out! Get to the heli! Come in, Logan! Get on, let's go! They get on the chopper. The chopper flies away. Rods continue to hit the carrier as it sinks. Hesh: That had to be from the Federation satellites, they got the damn thing operational! We've only got one shot at this. We need to join the main assault and take out that Ground Array, or this war is over. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts